


dream is destiny

by bravest



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest/pseuds/bravest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>susannah figures it out faster than roland did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream is destiny

Before telling them about their forgotten quest, Susannah asks them about their lives. She wants to know everything about this Jake and Eddie Toren, wants to hear that they’ve lived full, happy lives together. She wants to hear that neither walked the path of pains and turmoils they chose to accompany the gunslinger on. As she listens to their story (it wasn’t always easy, oh no, but they stuck together), tears begin to fall from her eyes and she lets them drop from her chin to her chest, leaving dark wet spots on the shirt Eddie loaned her until she can get her own. She makes no motion to stop them, and Eddie and Jake stop and look at each other before the man she’d fallen in love with on a beach shore speaks up.

“Are you okay? We can stop, if you want,” he says, and Jake nods, petting their strange looking dog. She sees Oy in his eyes and her tears turn into sobs. The Oy look alike, as if sensing her mixed emotions, crawls away from Jake’s lap and settles onto her own, looking at her with gold-ringed eyes. She sees that neither of the boys know what to do, looking at each other and communicating with their eyes, the downward curve of their lips, the tilt of their heads. She doesn’t understand, knows she will never be part of the khef they share, not quite like she used to be, but it warms her heart to see nonetheless. The love her boys share feels like a warm blanket around her poor worn heart, and she thanks the heavens that she chose the door. She sends a thought out to him ( _may you climb your tower, Roland)_ , but her heart is grounded here, with Eddie, Jake and Oy. Firmly so, say true.

She smiles at them, wiping her face roughly as she sniffles. 

“No, please…don’t stop,” she says, her hand falling on Eddie’s leg, and the way his face brightens up like an actual sun nearly dries her tears. “I want to hear everything,” she says softly. They are all curled together on a small couch, fitting against one another like puzzle pieces. 

Jake leans over and kisses her cheek, while Eddie laughs and kisses the other.

And Susannah thinks it was all worth it. She never got to see Roland’s tower, after all.

But she found hers.


End file.
